


Frozen Blood

by Lord_Redmoon



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Werewolf, vampire, vampire!elsa, werewolf!anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Redmoon/pseuds/Lord_Redmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna thinks she knows Elsa biggest secret, her powers over winter. Little does she know that her sister has other reasons for keeping herself locked away and separated from everyone else. Elsa is fighting two hungers both directed at her sister Anna and it takes all of her will to keep her safe, from herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Warning: Vampires, werewolves, blood, incest (Elsanna), smut, and some violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the disney characters nor the story of frozen.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

“Brrr it’s cold tonight!” I hissed to myself pulling my forest green cloak more tightly around my shoulders as I walked back towards Arendelle castle. I had snuck out again tonight as I had done every saturday night for the last year.

 

I spent most of these saturday nights in local tavern mingling with the townspeople, playing and singing them songs as they enjoyed themselves after a long week of labor in their respective trades. But never drinking, well at least not after my experience the first night, when I found out that ale tasted horrible, plus well I didn’t really have any money to spend. I may have been a princess, but as I was suppose to be staying in the castle all the time, I didn’t really have any pocket money. I enjoyed playing for them, sometimes with my violin other times with my flute. To all of them I was a young bard who had decided to make my home in Arendelle little over a year ago.

 

Little did they know I was really Princess Anna of Arendelle, no one had really seen my sister or I that much since we were both very young, before the castle gates were locked and there was little chance of anyone realizing I was one of royal blood by my appearance, though the risk was there and I continued to risk it every time I went out, but I just needed the human contact.

 

As I neared the castle I moved off the path and down under the bridge, there was a stone path just a inch or two under the water that could be used to cross the the waterway, under the bridge, once across there was a protruding stone that when pushed in opened the wall just enough for me to slip inside. Then is was just a single path with no turns until it came out behind a painting in the castles painting gallery, I place I spent much of my time anyways, talking to the paintings on the walls as if they were truly people. As I made my way back I couldn’t help by let my thoughts drift back to the coronation of my sister Elsa not even two nights past.

 

She had looked wonderful in her teal dress and purple cape, she looked in every way like a perfect Queen. her skin had been a wonderful porcelain white and her beautiful platinum blond hair had been in a elegant brain around her head. However Elsa eyes had confused me. I had always remembered them as a deep glacier blue color which they had indeed been for the majority of the night. But when I first saw her that night and also when the Duke of Weselton had taking me to dance, I swore her eyes flashed a deep red outlined in a gold ring. It was beautiful in a way that made my heart race and pulse quicken, but at the same time It been disturbing to say the least.

 

The coronation and after party had gone perfectly as well no doubt thanks to my perfect sister once again. And though I danced with many men at the party, none had asked me to dance a second time and they all had stumbled away as if they had spun me around to much and had become dizzy, or they had had too much to drink and were drunk, which I suppose was possible.

 

All the guests had left in their ships the following morning and the castle once was again empty, lonely and cold. My sister had even shut herself up again, either in her room or her study and I hadn’t seen her since that night, which had been the first time I had laid eyes on her for thirteen years.

 

I pulled myself from my thoughts as I entered my room and changed into a warm light blue night gown, undoing my twin braids and letting my red wild hair free and I fingered the single streak of platinum blonde. I remembered how I recieved this, and I also knew I wasn’t suppose too but a few months after my parents died, I started to have dreams each more vivid than the last until I woke up one morning and remembered everything. I had immediately went to Elsa and pleaded for her to let me know, I told her I remembered everything, That I didn’t blame her for any of it and that I was so sorry for all the years we had been separated because of it. To my great surprise and even greater sorrow, All I received as a an answer was a deadpan reply of “Go away Anna”

 

I sighed deeply and flung myself down on my large bed crawling under the covers and nestling my head into the pillows and force my mind to go blank as best as I could until I fell asleep.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

My fang grew as I smelled the blood of my sister, she had cut her arm very slightly on a chipped table edge in the tavern tonight and her blood called out to me. _I shouldn’t be here! I shouldn’t be here! I shouldn’t be here!_  I told myself sternly as I didn’t every Saturday night, but I never listened to myself. I couldn’t not be here, regardless of whether I should or not and though I wanted her blood, I was in control. It was only on these Saturday nights after following my sister in the shadows always keeping her in my sight, but never being seen by her, that I hunted and because I hunted that I could even be around my sister. Each Saturday night I would wait for her to leave through her ‘secret’ exit under the castles bridge and I would follow her wherever she went, which most nights was the local tavern. I always hunted just after dusk so that my thirst was firmly in hand before my sister ever left the castle.

 

The nights spent listening to Anna music were the best nights in my existence, I can’t really say my life, not anymore. I was dead, I knew I was because I was the one who had killed me. Both her voice and her music soothed me in such a way I find hard to even describe and sometimes I would swear I even felt warm for once, though as I have always been cold I am not sure if what I feel is truly what heat feels like.

 

“Your beautifuller” Anna mumbled gently and rolled over and I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as I watched her to see if she would wake. When she didn’t I smiled my thoughts drifting to where it seems my sisters dreams had taken her.

 

Coronation day, I had been so afraid of that day. Not because of my ice powers, those have been under control for almost two years now but because of Anna. What if she had guessed what I was? Or worse what is she got to close and I lost control of myself? Were the only thoughts going through my mind when I first saw her. For Anna blood called to me in a way no one else’s had ever called me in the few years since I awoke from my death. I had fed excessively on the local wildlife to the point where I had almost become sick to ensure I was not at all thirsty that night. It was an unreasonable fear I know, I had spent many evenings in Anna’s rooms and had resisted but for some reason two nights ago I had been overly worried.

 

 _And not just worried_ I thought as I fought to hold in a giggle. _I had been very protective of my little sister_. I refused to think that I was jealous, but deep down I know that I had been. I had watched her dance with many men, I had seen the desire for my sister on each of their faces and I couldn’t help but catch their eye and use one of my new abilities to make them forget her and walk away, at the end of each dance of course, so as not to raise any confusion and to have them be rude to my sister by leaving mid dance.

 

Anna roll over again so she was facing me this time face relaxed and beautiful in sleep and I moved forward slowly until I was kneeling at the side of her bed my face only a few inches from her own. With a great effort of will I forced my fangs to retract and I held my breath, though the heat from her body and the sound of her heart still tempted me, it was her scent that drove me crazy and thus in control at least for the moment I leaned forward and softly kissed Anna on her forehead, each cheek and her nose. This caused her head to shift slightly and a soft mumble of “fiwve mire munute” from her throat, to which I smiled broadly and leaned in towards her ear and whispered

 

“I love you, Anna.” As I did on every one of these visits. Before I pulled away Anna spoke still in her dreaming voice, but crystal clear.

 

“I love you too, Elsa” This caused me to jerk away in fear that I had awoken her, but her face was still relaxed in sleep, her eyes closed and her breathing even.

 

I left her room that morning just before dawn with a very large smile on my face indeed.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I awoke the next morning from a pretty strange dream, Elsa had been in my room all night, she had said she loved me and then she had spent the night singing softly over me a complete repeat of what I had played and sang at the tavern the night before. It was a good dream even if completely impossible. Elsa didn’t want anything to do with me, she never wanted to see me.

 

There was soft knock on the door as I was getting up and dressed and I quickly finish sliding the dark blue dress over my head and straightened it out before answering.

 

“Come in.”

 

Gerda came bustling in a large object wrapped in brown paper and a big smile on her face.

 

“Another one has come your highness.”

 

My own face broke into a wide grin at this. Another gift from my secret admirer, the first had been left by the front door of the castle wrapped in brown paper like this one and only my name on it and nothing else inside had been an entire crate of expensive chocolate. The following morning another had been left in the same spot, It had been much smaller than the first contained a beautiful carved ebony box inside which sat a pure silver necklace shaped like a snowflake, it was absolutely beautiful and amazingly detailed. It had the small pattern of crossed roses on the back that marked it as a piece of Rosemary's work the finest, and most expensive, jewelry artisan in Arendelle.

 

 _Now to find out what I will receive this morning._  I thought excitedly.

 

Gerda handed the large object over and Anna was surprised to find that though it was a few feet in height and length it was only an inch or two thick. A painting perhaps?

 

As I unwrapped the object I found that it was indeed a painting, and a wonderful piece. it was an image of myself, in the gardens by the pond where I often sat to feed the ducks that came in the summer, my back was to viewer and it was as if I was being looked upon from above, everything was accurate the placements of the trees and flowers even the shape of the stones in the stone stepping path through the garden, I know because I have spent time studying them all in my days of boredom.

 

“It’s beautiful” Gerda said from behind me, I never even noticed her moved so that she could see over my shoulder.

 

“It is” I said in wonder as I raised the painting higher and moved around my room trying to find a place for it on my walls. After a few minutes I decided on the empty space above me bed’s headboard.

 

“Gerda can you have this place on the wall here?” I asked gesturing to the spot as I handed the painting to her and in doing so I saw a small note attached to the back of it. I reached for it quickly and pulled it free so that Gerda didn’t notice.

 

“Of course your highness, it will be up by the time you return from breakfast” Gerda replied and quickly left the room painting in hand.

 

As soon as Gerda was out of the room I opened the note and read

 

_From my hand and heart to my princess with all my love_

 

There was no signature which caused me to sigh. I guess I wasn’t to learn who my admirer was today.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I was sitting in one of the high windowsills of the royal dining hall looking down at Anna as I did every morning. She never looked up, but even if she had she would not be able to see me, I always made a wall of snow behind me to block out any light from this particular window and use my other gifts to wrap myself in shadows, to be unseen by anyone who might decide to look up this way.

 

Anna was dressed in a lovely dark blue dress, her fire red hair in its usually twin braids, and most noticeably, at least to me was the silver snowflake around her neck. Seeing my gift around her neck caused the same warmth to spread through my cold body as it had the yesterday, and I prayed I would always see it around her neck.

 

A stir of hunger flared in my stomach as I watched my sister, my beautiful sister and I briefly shifted my sense to the birds outside, sensing one very close and very large a goose perhaps. I willed my snow to encase and suffocate the creature, I then drained its blood letting it funnel through a small ice tube to pour into a goblet of ice in my hand. The first few times I had done this, it had bothered me greatly, but I have long since grown past such feelings, It was them or it was a person, and I refused to kill another person. One was far to many to have killed merely because I couldn’t handle the thought of drinking blood. The smell of animal blood in my hands was nothing like what was drifting from my sister below and I almost gagged at the comparison but I forced myself to drink I needed to keep my thirsty satisfied if I was to stay in control.

 

 _I only want her more and more each day_ I thought sadly, it was only a matter of time before I would no longer be able to stand being around her and I would truly have to keep us apart as apart as she believed we already were, for her own safety.


	2. Hidden Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: some hints to self-abuse in the past. And oh yea Elsanna ahead, and Vampire!Elsa. I do not own anything of the characters from Frozen.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I continued to receive gifts each morning from my admirer. Following the painting had been a pair of golden snowflake earrings each with a small ruby in the center, again with the cross roses on the back. The gifts from the next week made it clear that my admirer had access, whether legally or illegally, to the royal garden as I started to receive individual flowers left outside on my windowsill, how that was done was beyond me, I was three stories up! These flowers were all cut from the same garden in which I fed the ducks from the pond, I know as I found each cut stem among the flower bed from where each gift came from.

 

This revelation had been a little bit disappointing to me at first as I had hoped my admirer had been one of the visiting guest from the ball however now it looked to be someone who lived very close to the castle indeed, though I was still at a loss as to whom it could be.

 

After the seven flowers, one each day, I received another painting this one was of me in the dress I had worn to Elsa’s coronation. It was another painting of me as view from behind, I was one of the private balconies that overlooked the front castle garden leaning my whole body against the railing as I looked out into the night. I remembered when I was doing this, it was after the sixth man I had dance with tottered off and didn’t return just like the five before him. I had felt lonely and hopeless, thinking I would not find anyone who liked me at the party. _My admirer had seen me at that time?_ I thought in a little awe as I looked at the detailed painting, it looked almost real as if it was a memory not a painting. Another note accompanied this painting like the last.

 

            _Whenever you feel lonely, I will be there, weather you can see me or not._

 

This gift left me crying all morning, how could my admirer know anything about how lonely it was to be me? A hard rage built up in me all morning until I finally got out of bed and rushed to my desk pulling out piece of charcoal and paper I wrote a note back to my admirer.

 

            _What was that note for? “I will be there?” NO ONE is ever there for me I am always alone in the castle! Don’t think for even a moment you understand what it feels like to be me!_

 

I wanted to write much more and vent my anger into the note but as I stared at it, I slowly came to my senses. This person didn’t mean me any harm by the note and the painting, it had been meant to comfort me. _And I had almost sent for Gerda to leave this letter for my admirer…_  I thought discussed with myself.

 

A shadow moved across my desk that drew my eyes in a quick flash but then it was gone and I looked out the window at the completely cloudless sky and the sun shining right at me. _A bird?_ I thought briefly then dismissed it and looked back at my letter. After a few more minutes I tore my letter into tiny pieces and threw them in the trash can besides my desk and got up to go have an early lunch, I had missed breakfast.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I had only meant to check on her, I mean she didn’t show up for breakfast and I was worried and even well after breakfast she still stayed in her room I was going crazy, was she sick? Hurt? Just sleeping in? And so I had decided to check in from her window.

 

It wasn’t difficult with my new strength and reflexes it was never difficult to climb around, and unlike many of the legends about my kind, the sunlight didn’t bother me in the slightest. Which I found to be a great disappointment when I tried to destroy myself after I kill that young girl… anyways, so I had just scaled the wall outsides my sisters room and peeked inside, I saw her writing something and I was to curious and just had to look.

 

Oh the fool I had been thinking the letter with my painting would have comforted her! I had only upset Anna and now she was furious with her admirer, me.

 

I had known she was lonely, like I was but there was just something about seeing it written down that drove it home to a whole new level. And the scowl on her face, it broke my heart, well if there is anything left to break after a knife had already gone straight threw it.

 

I wandered out of the castle keeping to all the shadows by habit and making my way towards the forest without any real thought as all my thoughts festered over Anna’s and my own pain. I knew how to end it, end our separation, but could I really risk it?

 

It was well past dark by the time I returned from the forest, I had killed several deer and even a lone wolf for my meals and I felt strong and full, it was because of this that I had the courage to go through with what I had decided to do.

 

I was going to go to Anna tonight just to hang out to be together, I would bring chocolate and I would answer anything she asked me truthfully. I couldn’t take this hiding any longer and neither could she, if she hated me well, I was better equipped to run away and live alone than any creature in the world.

 

I drew a bath right away when I returned to my room, Gerda cleaned the room while I was, nothing much to do but dust really as I kept everything in my room strictly organized and tidy.

 

I took my baths cold, since well it took less effort and cold had never bothered me in the first place and though I was tempted to stay in that water all night I had made myself a promise, and I keep my promises no matter the consequences. Anna would know one of my secrets tonight, I had made up my mind, and maybe just maybe I would be able to tell her both of them.

 

I started to dress in a light blue gown but stopped when I was struck by an idea. Anna knew about my ice powers, she had even called them beautiful before. I moved over to my full length mirror and disrobed quickly looking at naked self as I tried to imagine what I wanted. It took a great effort not to stare at my scars, all the wounds I had taken before I rose, because well every piece of damage I took since then healed fully and completely. there were small ridges all over my stomach and upper thighs from when I was thirteen and had started cutting myself with my own ice in self-pity, wishing that the pain I felt would somehow make up for what I had done to Anna. It never was and I stop after barely a year when I started to become empty and hollow, unwilling to do most anything. There was the bite mark on my forearm from a dog that had been very kind to most everyone and so my father it might have been a nice pet for me, however the first time I lost control of my ice powers he attacked me. My powers had killed the dog as soon as its fangs bit into me impaling the dog with many spikes, I had nightmares for months, years even. And of course the huge jagged scar over my heart where I had tried to end my own life after the news of my parents caused my powers spiraled out of control. I told myself I had only wished to protect the kingdom from my powers but sometimes I doubted, that whole night was very fuzzy in my mind, perhaps I just wanted my life to end, for this curse to leave me.

 

Despite the distractions of my scars and memories I was able to focus enough to conjure a gown of ice, it was beautiful, and sparking. It was scaled as If I worn the hide of an ice dragon and was perfectly fitted to hug my body and all of its curves. It was almost too embarrassing for me to wear but I steeled myself, I could do this. I was in too much of a hurry to put my hair up so I left it down but in a loose braid over one shoulder and snowflake hairpin of ice held the braid together.

 

Taking a big breath and straightening my back I packed a small group of chocolates from my personal store of them and walked from my room heading to Anna’s.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I was doing my best to mount the second painting next to the first, with no real idea how to do so when a soft knock came at my door.

 

“Oh Gerda wonderful I could use your help with this” I called carefully putting the painting down on my bed and rushing over to the door and yanking it open. But it wasn’t Gerda standing there in the dark hallway face flushed slightly and looking shyly at the floor, it was…

 

“Elsa…?” I whispered in shock and she nodded without looking up.

 

“H-hi Anna” she replied meekly then stiffly raised her arms to offer a small package to me “H-here” she said and I saw her swallow hard and she raised her head to look at me with those glacier blue ice and I lost myself in them for a few moments.

 

“Anna?” Elsa voice pulled me from her eyes to her hands and I smiled taking the package from her.

 

“Come in!” I said in a loud whispered grabbing one of her hands with my free one and pulling her in before she could say anything, she didn’t resist at all.

 

I quickly scooped the painting from my bed and place it on top of my dresser for now, the painting all but forgotten in light of my sister’s appearance. Once finished I turned around and took in the full view of my sister. She was amazingly beautiful, in a blue dress that matched her eyes at the top but grew lighter as went down her body. _Those breasts, Oh gods forgive me but even Freyja must be jealous of her, they look so firm and full._ I thought starting to blush as I realized I had been staring at my sisters breasts for a few seconds longer than just a casual glance looking up to see if I had been caught I said my sister’s cheeks had turned a very dark shade of crimson. _Yup totally caught staring._

 

“So….” I said totally lost for words

 

Elsa just nodding looking as lost as I was and we just stared for a few moments before I moved forward and hugged her as tightly as I could. She was cold, not just her skin but her dress. Was her dress made of ice? I wondered in awe for only a moment before started to blush heavily, her breasts were pressed right into mine own and my whole body started to heat up at the feeling and I couldn’t stop but wonder what it would be like if our bare breasts touched. _Stop that!_ I thought angrily at myself. _She’s my sister! Sister! and she’s a girl, I mean I don’t like girls do I? I mean not that it’s a bad thing if I do, I just never thought about it before._ I leaped back as quickly as I had leaped forward to hug her a wild and confusing rush of emotions taking place in my head and heart at just the small action. I didn’t noticed how Elsa had gone completely rigid at the contact or how her breath was coming in short pants.

 

“W-w-what are you doing h-here” I stuttered trying to think of anything to say, and I mean that was a totally reasonable question right? _Oh Odin help me, not even a minute since I have seen her and I already can’t think straight_.

 

“I...I decided to tell you anything you ask, to end this… isolation we are both in at least from each other, I can’t take it anymore, I feel my existence might end if this continues.” it took every bit of self-control in my body not to throw myself against her again at this words.

 

“Oh, Elsa!” I cried holding in tears “really! Truly?” I demanded unable to believe my ears completely.

 

Elsa nodded then said. “Truly, I want you to know everything about me and I wish to see you, and talk with you. I mean I always have wanted this, I can’t tell you how much I enjoyed when you talked to me at my door, or how much I wish to come closer when I watch you from my window above the gardens. I am dangerous Anna but I can’t keep myself from you any longer.”

 

My heart swelled at her words and even though there was anger swelling too, rage at her keeping us separated in the first place, It quickly died, I mean how could I be mad at my sister, she only keep herself isolated to protect everyone, she cared about everyone else far more then herself, so much so she tortured herself to keep them safe. Instead of voicing all this however I could only make myself whisper.

 

“I missed you”

 

“I missed you too Anna, all the time.”

 

We talked for a few hours that night, mainly about small things, well mainly about me to be honest, all the pranks I had done as a child all the adventures I had had through the castle and the trouble I got in, I did learn a few things about Elsa though, she painted with oils and drew with charcoal. She played the piano and loved to bake. It wasn’t until we looked at my clock and saw it was midnight that I started to think about more serious question.

 

We both drew silent as I thought and Elsa just played with ice in her hairs sculpting it like someone else would clay, her eyes were down, focused on the ice and her whole body had gone tense in the silence but she didn’t break it. My eyes wandered to the painting over my bed, the one of me with the ducks in the gardens, painting as if the artist had been above me… _Didn’t Elsa say she had a window above the gardens earlier?_ I thought my mind moving slowly as some pieces started to fall into place. The chocolates Elsa had brought tonight looked to all be the same types that were in the crate the first day, and those flowers. I thought perhaps my admirer had snuck in at night, a very illegal thing to do, and cut the flowers but what if my admirer had all the rights to be there that I did? And just the paintings, the oil paintings Elsa favorite medium for painting.

 

My hand absently drifted to the snowflake on my neck as I thought and I looked down at it. _Snowflakes…_ and looking up I noticed the snowflake in Elsa hair again, it was in fact exactly the same pattern as the one around my neck and a small gasp escaped me as all the pieces fell into place.

 

Elsa eyes flicked up as I gasped and I saw the worry feel her face at what must be my completely shocked face, but there was more there, joy no love and something else something that made heat slowly feel in my stomach, lust?

 

 _My sister was my admirer! But wait, why? Does she wish to court me? No, no she’s my sister that can’t be it, but what other reasons are there?_ My heart started beating like crazy as my thoughts continues to work around the idea that Elsa might want me, as more than a sister, as a lover. Elsa hands had stopped moving and I lowered my eyes unable to meet the emotions going through my sisters. When I saw what my sister had been working on however my mind frozen in place. It was me, or rather my face, all my features were their even my freckles though she had only just started on my hair. She was making an ice bust of me! _Well that answers that_ I thought dully before my mind started buzzing with new thoughts, how did I feel about her?

 

“Anna?” Elsa calm melodic voice asked in a worry soaked tone.

 

“Huh? Oh sorry what is it?” I mumbled trying to pull my thoughts from where they had run off to and focus on what my sister was saying.

 

“Are you alright? Look at me.” Elsa said in a gentle command but I shook my head while saying.

 

“I’m fine” which pulled a deep sigh from my sister. After a moment I looked up and just blurted out my thoughts.

 

“You are my secret admirer, aren’t you?” Elsa flinched at my words then a look of fear filled her face.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+

 

 _How in the world did she find that out!_ My thoughts shouted at me as panic filled my heart. _Oh no no no, she must be disgusted with me, I was courting her, like a suitor would, my sister!_

 

“Elsa?” Anna whispered but I didn’t really hear it as I tried to move out of my chair but somehow Anna was in front of me before I was fully standing, keeping me trapped.

 

“Elsa” Anna said louder this time and I was able to grasp at words and reply. “How... how..?” was all I could get out.

 

Anna was smiling, why was she smiling? “Well I was just looking at all the gifts I had received and then I was thinking about you and pieces just started to fall into place.” As she said this her hands reached up and cupped my face. “Elsa it’s ok, really. There is no reason to be afraid.”

 

“Yes there is, you should be terrified of me. I am so dangerous Anna, even more then you know.” I tried to pull my head from her hands but she gripped my face firmly. “Elsa I am not afraid of you, I could never be afraid of you.”

 

I closed my eyes so as not to see the love in her eyes, love I didn’t deserve at all. “Anna…” I whined pitifully trying to pull away.

 

“No Elsa” Anna said firmly then a in a gentler voice asked. “Before you said I could ask you anything Elsa. Did you mean it?” I nodded instantly but kept my eyes close. “What are you feelings towards me, what do you feel when you're around me?” she asked in a soft whisper and I froze, my first instinct was to remain silent, but I had promised, I had said she could ask anything of me and so I started to speak, not really sure what I was saying only that it was honest and from my heart.

 

“When I see you I want nothing more than to touch you, to be at your side and be with you, when I watch you eat breakfast each morning I wish for nothing more than to join you. When I listen to you play and sing in the tavern my heart swells in joy and contentment and I want nothing more than to remain there listening to you for all time. When I watched you dance with all those men at my coronation I wanted nothing less than their deaths for daring to lay their hands on you. When I saw you lonely I wished for nothing more than to give you company. When you aren’t around I feel cold and empty.” I whispered then continued. “When I touch you my whole body warms up, when I smell you I go dizzy with hunger, when I-” but I was interrupted by Anna’s words of “whether you can see me or not” and pair of amazingly soft warm and sweet lips pressed into my own and I froze for a half second before a moan shook my whole body and I melted into them, My thirst surged to the surface, breaking the wall of ice I had around it all evening and my fangs grew to their full length instantly and in the same moment as all of this I hurled myself backward knocking chairs aside and banging into Anna’s wall and pressing myself against it panting heavily my mouth wide open as I stared at Anna.

 

Emotions raced across my sisters face, shock pain, hurt, fear, confusion, then stayed fixed on confusion.

 

“Elsa…? Y-your teeth, what in the world, you have fangs, your eyes.. Their glowing and their… not blue” Anna said the last bit in a tone I didn’t understand, awe? Regardless at her words I slapped one of my hands over my panting mouth and panic filled me again pushing my thirst aside.

 

“Anna I can’t explain I promise just, let me explain.” Amazingly Anna moved towards me worry filling her eyes.

 

“Elsa what happened to you? What don’t I know?” That broke me, she could see the demon and in face and all she wanted to know is what happened to me. She wasn’t afraid that was clear in her eyes, all I saw was love, worry, concern and I couldn’t take it as I collapsed to the floor sobbing.

 

“Elsa!” Anna cried and surged forward catching me and pulling me to her chest, I couldn’t make myself resist.

 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, Anna cradling me in her lap as I cried like I haven't in years. Anna didn’t ask anything of me the whole time just held me and stroked my hair, neck and back in turns and speaking soft words of love in my ear, she broke me down until I was bare and raw in her arms I couldn’t hide anything if I tired. when I reached a point where I could speak through my sobs I started to tell her, I told her of my loss of control, of my death, how I woke up somehow, about my new thirst and my horrible first feeding were I killed the young maid. I told her how I hunted animal now in the forest, I told her about the times I tried to destroy the monster that was now me and failed. I even told her of the scars on my body, of the dog and my self-inflicted wounds. These stories were often interrupted sometimes for very long periods of time as I broke into new fits of tears. I ran out of tears and was just sitting in her lap gasping for air as silent sobs shook my body and the sun started to rise outside Anna window. Never once had Anna flinched or pulled away from me, she knew what I was and was still holding me and I couldn’t help but look up at her face.

 

Anna’s eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears, even now there were still tears falling from her eyes, but not even a second after I made eye contact with her she pressed her lips to my own again and I gasped and crumbled under her kissing back timidly and not pulling away even when my thirst throbbed in my throat and my fangs started to ache. I don’t know how long we kissed but eventually Anna pulled away and I was left shaking, panting and clenching my thighs together to try and smother the fire that was burning there.

 

“Do you need to feed now?” Anna whispered softly in my ear as I fought all my hungers and I shook my head violently, before forming words into a reply.

 

“I drank so much last night, I will be fine for a few days at least.” I assure her before wiping my nose on my sleeve, I was sure I look hideous, tear stained for sure, and I bet I had snot all over my face and sleeves where I had been rubbing my nose.

 

Anna cupped my face gently as I sniffled again and looked me straight in the eyes. “I love you, Elsa” she said firmly and clearly and a few more tears found their way out of my eyes, even though I thought I had run dry.

 

“I love you too, Anna”

 

We stared at each other for a few moments before I started to stand up and Anna followed suit, she groaned and stretched her legs as she did then twister her back cracking her spine a little. We were both a mess and I laughed a little, pulling a laugh from her as well.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up for breakfast.” I said with a soft smile taking her hand in my own and she blushed and looked down at the floor for a moment before raising her face which was now beat red.

 

“C-can we… um… can we take a bath together like when we were kids? We can clean each other up.”

 

This request caused my own cheeks to turn a burning red but after a moment I nodded and we both headed for her bathroom.

 


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

My face was flushed and my legs felt weak as Elsa and I moved into my bathroom. After spending the entire night comforting Elsa and seeing her heart laid bare before me I wanted nothing more than to take care of her, which had been my intention when I had asked her to bath with me. However the other implications of the request struck me the moment they words left my mouth, hence my flush and weak legs.

 

 _Oh Freyja help me_ I pleaded in my mind and I closed the bathroom door and locked it. When I turned to look at Elsa she had moved a few feet away from me and had her back to me, her arms were hugging her stomach and her eyes on the floor, the picture of shyness and worry.

 

She was worried about something that was clear by her body language, and my concern for her was enough to keep my thoughts from filling with images of what her naked body would look like… mostly. Well ok not really.

 

Instead of standing there and staring at her like an idiot I got busy drawing hot water for the bath. And once the bath was full I turned back to see that Elsa hadn’t moved an inch, she stood perfectly still as a statue in her beautiful blue dress.

 

I thought her shy attitude was adorable walked towards her slowly. “The baths ready” I told her in what I hoped was a sexy tone of voice. Judging by the blush that filled Elsa face and spread her hairline I must have succeeded with my tone, my confidence swelled.

 

When I arrived in front of her I took a deep breath and lifted her chin with one finger until she was looking at me and I slowly moved my lips to hers, it was a brief and gentle kiss, meant to reassure more than anything else. Once I broke the kiss and I held her gaze and smiled encouragingly at her. Then I started pulling my dress up and over my head. Her eyes widen and darted down to look my feet for a while before looking back into mine eyes and I saw a small flash of red in her irises and her blush was starting to fade. The moment my dress was over my head and I was standing there in nothing but my underwear her lips were on mine a small growl coming from her throat and I was more than willing to kiss her back with a passion.

 

Before I knew it Elsa had my back pinned against a wall in the bathroom and I gasped loudly then shivered once at the feeling of the cold stone at my back, in stark contrast to the raging heat filling my body that flowed from my abdomen.

 

“Anna...” Elsa purred softly in my ear with a husky voice and my knees almost gave out at the hunger and lust in her tone.

 

I gulp and wrapped my arms around her neck and held her head tucked into my neck, shivering in pleasure as her breath traveled across my collarbone, then going still as I felt something warm and damp slide up my neck. _Her tongue!_ I thought wildly and moaned her name desperately molding my body against her ice dress, noticing in the corner of my mind that her dress didn’t feel cold at all but far too distracted by Elsa’s mouth to dwell on it. When her tongue reached my ear I giggled and quickly turned my head to catch her tongue in my mouth and I sucked playfully as my hands moved to try and find a way to undress Elsa. After a few moments Elsa seemed to realize what I wanted and she pulled away and stepped back blushing as she look at the floor, was an expression of shame on her face? I wasn’t sure.

 

“Elsa… Please…” I pleaded softly as I stepped towards her and nearly tripped on my underwear. I hadn’t even noticed Elsa slide it down my legs, she must have done it while her tongue drove me crazy. She just nodded waving her hand slightly and all of her clothing melted away to nothing leaving her completely naked before me, she was still staring at the floor. My first impression was that she was like a goddess standing before me, perfect and flawless with her pale white skin, tantalizing curves and pink and currently erect nipples. Her hair was over one shoulder and settled between her breasts and a beautiful bush of blonde hair between her thighs drew my attention for more than a few seconds, but as I looked I noticed some light silver lines across the tops of her thighs and the bottom of her stomach, they were very faint, almost invisible and I moved closer to study them.

 

They were the scars Elsa had told me about earlier and my heart ached at the sheer number of them. The scars didn’t make her any less beautiful in my eyes, in fact in a way they made her seem more real, I think they brought her beauty from that of a goddess, unattainable and beyond me to earthly beauty, one I could reach out and touch.

 

Touch I did, with Elsa now standing bare before me I knew I wanted nothing but her and her only. I started with her stomach and hips stroking and exploring as I nuzzled by cheek against hers tenderly slowly coaxing her out of her self-conscious shell until her hands started to explore me as well and her hands were like cold fire burning at first touch but leaving a shivering coolness to my skin as they move on. Soon I felt a wetness between my thighs and I blushed heavily knowing she could smell my arousal. I quickly took her hand pulled her to the bath and climbing in before her intent on hiding the smell of my arousal, but I could tell by the coy smile on her lips she knew how aroused I really was and I was far too slow in trying to hide it.

 

She humored me however, for the moment and we took turns scrubbing each other clean in the hot bath. I nearly started hyperventilating when she let me clean her hair. It was so soft and silky I would have been beyond jealous if not for the fact I knew that she was mine now, Elsa was mine and I was her’s. she closed her eyes and relaxed into me making soft noises of pleasure as I brushed her hair with my fingers after we were both clean until the water was so cold I started to shiver and Elsa picked me up out of the water and started to dried me off with towels, the heat returned to my body as her hands traveled over me. She stole several kisses before I was completely dry.

 

“Anna…” Elsa whispered softly pulling away from a particularly long kiss and I smiled reaching to hold her breasts, I was dying to know how they would feel in my hands but Elsa firmly grabbed my wrists and I frost in place worried I had over stepped a boundary.

 

“Anna, I’m sorry” Elsa said in her deep husky voice and I could see her body trembling. Her fangs had been fully extended ever since I took my dress off before the bath, but her eyes had for the most part remained their normal blue color, however now they glowed a soft red and I saw a strong hunger in them. Somehow I knew what she wanted and I shifted my body closer to her tilting my head to offer my neck, her eyes flashed and all of a sudden Elsa was gone and I fell to the floor in shock.

 

“Elsa..?” I asked in hurt voice as I looked around for her but I couldn’t see her. “Elsa…” I whine in a louder voice.

 

“I can’t drink from you Anna.” Elsa normal melodic voice came from a shadowy corner of the room, I could have sworn there was lit lamp there not a moment before.

 

“And why not?” I demanded a little angrily “You want it! I saw it in your eyes and so do I. Let me feed you!” I got to my feet shakily wrapping my body in one of the unused towers to keep my body warm as I headed towards her voice, still unable to see her in through the darkness in the corner, but I knew she was there, somehow she was there but I couldn’t see her.

 

“Anna, once I start I cannot stop.” was her simple reply but I could hear the self-disgust in her voice, well hidden as it was.

 

“Elsa, you won't hurt me, I trust you.”

 

“But I do not trust myself!” she shouted back completely breaking her calm controlled voice.

 

I flinched at the change in volume and rush forward determined to find and hold her but when I reached the corner she was not there. And though I called her name for a few minutes there was no reply. Fighting to hold in tears of sadness and anger I dressed quickly and went down to breakfast.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

For the first time in months I didn’t watch Anna eat breakfast, I couldn’t bare the idea of seeing her face, not after the pain and abandonment I had seen so clearly on her face when I fled. _Only a monster would make someone feel like that_ I thought in agony as I hugged my own chest digging my nails into my sides and drawing my own blood as huddled on the roof of the highest tower of the castle watching the sun rise. It was a little uncomfortable to be in sunlight ever since I woke up from death, but nothing more.

 

Anna, Anna, Anna it is all I can think about, I didn’t deserve to be her sister, or... whatever we had become now. She had found out what I was, she knew about my powers and how I had hurt her. She knew about my feelings and what I had done to myself, why didn’t she see the monster in me that I could see, was she really so blind?

 

I had no answers, and neither, it seemed, did the rising sun.

 

Well after sunrise I heard the sound of hoofs on stone from below me and I turned to look. From my vantage point atop the tower I could see a small party on horses riding across the stone bridge towards the castle and I focused my vision to make out who was coming and a grim smile spread across my lips. Kai had returned from his mission. I had sent Kai, a loyal servant of my family out on many different missions since my parents had died, the most recent being a trade negotiations with the Duke of Weselton, he had been gone for well over a month from the journey and negotiations.

 

Quickly leaving the tower I got dressed to meet with him and then rushed to the throne room pushing my personal thoughts aside as I focused on the kingdom I was responsible for.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I sat dressed in a warm forest green dress and red cloak on my bedroom balcony looking over the port below me as I hugged Elsa painting to my chest, the one of me on a balcony. It had been two weeks since Elsa fled from my bathroom and she was shutting me as much as she had the years before that night. _That wonderful and horrible night_ I thought sadly.

 

For the first week I had gone to her door each morning and each night begging for her to let me in but receive no response from Elsa and by the end of the first week I had given up It was obvious she didn’t wish to see me and I knew she wouldn’t let me in, she never had.

 

She loved me, and wanted me however. I knew that now it had been perfectly clear on her face that night. And I knew her, I knew she was keeping us separated out of some flawed idea of protecting me that she was doing what needed to be done. It was absurd, what I needed was her.

 

But tonight I had thought of a plan, it was manipulative and perhaps a little cruel. It would cause both of us pain but it would force her to come see me. And Now that I knew that Elsa watched me often without me ever noticing I knew that if I did something to ensure she was there and paying attention I could tell her my plan and set it into action. I started to sing loud and clear all the sorrowful songs I knew. Songs of lost loved ones, songs of forbidden love, songs of pain and loneliness. I sang for hours until my voice was sore and throbbing. I knew that Elsa was without a doubt close and listening by now. She would have heard me and came to listen, for she had admitted to me two weeks ago how much she loved my voice.

 

After my last song I sat in silence for a few moments tear streaming down my face but I spoke clearly, though my sore throat made my words rough.

 

“Elsa, I know you're there and I know you will not come out to speak with me. But I do know you can hear me, so I am going to speak to you.” I took a deep breath and steeled my heart for this next part. “I cannot stand to live like this Elsa, after that one night, everything is sharper, and its hundreds of times more painful to be apart from you. I will not live like this I can’t live like this, so I want you to know this. I will eat nothing, and drink nothing until you come to me, until you apologize and we can work this out. I am the most stubborn person you will ever know, and I can outlast you. I will be waiting” and with that I stand up and walk into my room to wait my sister out.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

It has been three days since I told Elsa my plan, I know she heard me because each morning she leaves my favorite foods on my bedroom windowsill, on top of the breakfast Gerda brings me each morning. I have been leaving what I can for the birds on my balcony and tossing the rest of the food, and I have not eaten a single thing, nor taken a drink of anything since my promise. Yes I was starting to feel week, and I had a headache almost all the time but it was nothing compared the pain I felt each time I thought of Elsa, when I longed for her presence.

 

Elsa had always been like an addiction to me, even as small children. I would rush to her bed each morning and beg her to play. She was my first thought each morning and my last each night as well as my most common thought throughout the day. Until the death of our parents I had stopped at her door each day and pleaded entry. After our parents’ death, I hadn’t really done much of anything with enthusiasm anymore, for I felt truly alone and I found little purpose in life anymore.

 

Then Elsa had come to me, she had shown up at my door and wished to spend time with me! We had a wonderful evening and we even discovered feelings for each other that went beyond our sisterly bond. Then just as abruptly she had left again, separated us once again. I wanted to hate her, to be angry with her, but I couldn’t even begin to feel those feelings towards her, it was impossible for me.

 

It was the fourth day that finally a knock come to my door in the middle of the night, and my heart leaped in my chest.

 

“Anna…” Elsa normally soft voice was raspy and desperate, and there was a tone of true pleading I have never heard before in my sister’s proud voice.

 

I had thought many times about how to address her when she finally came, for I knew she would. I had decided to address her lovingly, kindly, and in such a way she wouldn’t doubt my feelings for her. And in such a way that she knew I wasn’t the least bit angry with her.

 

“Elsa, love of my life, owner of my heart, come in.” I said in the gentlest voice I could manage.

 

There was silence at the other end of the door for a few seconds before I heard a heart wrenching sob and the door quickly opened and closed, before I could react Elsa was there hugging me and burying her head into my stomach as she lay across my legs.

 

“I’m so sorry, Anna. Please stop doing this to yourself. I won’t leave again, I promise. I will not run away from you.”

 

I smiled and stroked her hair lovingly with light fingers.

 

“I forgive you sister, I always have, and always will forgive you.” she squeezed me waist tighter at these words and I gasped in pain for a moment before she released me and pulled away slightly, but didn’t break contact with me.

 

“Will you eat now?” Elsa demanded finally looking into my eyes. I nodded as I stared back her beautiful blue eyes, smiling as I see the beautiful streaks of red shoot through them briefly.

 

“If you feed me.”

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

Anna was true to her word though I only let her eat in small portions all night long, and had her sip water constantly. She would have eaten much more and drank pitchers of water had I let her, but our court physician had advised me to do it this way. He explained it would make her sick to eat or drink too much at once.

 

When I tried to scold her for her choice to starve herself in order to see me, she merely laughed at me and told me she was surprised I came so soon, she had thought it would take at the very least a week. But I don’t think she realized how much I watch her, besides of one hour each evening after dusk to hunt and three hours each night while she sleeps going through paper work for the kingdom at a speed I would never had managed in my mortal body and mind I spend every moment watching her, around her. I could see her discomfort, and pain. I could hear each growl of her stomach and each whimper of her pain she made when her stomach cramped. I heard her each time she whispered my name in her sleep. Each time her dreaming self-screamed for me to stay and not leave her and it had torn me apart in a way I had never felt before until every cell in my body hated itself for the pain it was causing her.

 

I sighed softly and held my dearest sister closer as she slept. She had fallen asleep in the late morning and it was now dusk. I felt warmer than I have in years just to have my precious Anna in my arms, to know how much she loved me and even though I knew I was a monster, in this past hours I felt human again, I felt like I had a reason to be alive. Instead of feeling like I was cursed to be alive.

 

“Do you ever sleep Elsa” Anna mumbled sleepily her hand stroking soft circles on my naked abdomen. When I had insisted Anna sleep, for she was nearly passing out as she talked to me. She had agreed, only if I would stay with her as she slept, and if we did so completely naked. I hadn’t really understood why at the time, but now as I felt her hand move lower and start to play with my hair between my thighs I knew exactly why and my arousal spiked instantly at her touch. I growled playfully at her, causing her to giggle and attempt to growl back at me.

 

“I wanted you that night, I was dying to have you take me and make me yours Elsa. And you left me there, unsatisfied.” she accused in a light voice as her hand brushed my thighs firmly and I spread them somehow knowing that’s what she wanted. My bloodlust was well under control at least for the moment, I had spent all day as she slept forcing it out of my mind so as not to ruin the joy of holding my sleeping sister.

 

“Good girl” Anna cooed as I spread my thighs for her. “That’s exactly what I wanted you to do. How did you know?” she asked as her fingers moved back to my core weaving through my pubic hair and lightly brushing her fingertips along my wet folds causing my whole body to shiver and I bucked at her hand.

 

“Just... did...” I said between heavy breaths in reply

 

She continued to lightly tease my wet lips with gentle brushes and teasing strokes until I was whimpering under her, at last I couldn’t take it anymore. I gripped her wrist in my hand and pulled it closer as I pushed my hips up and begged.

 

“Anna… please…” Then I gasped as I felt a sharp pain on my neck and a soft growl. She was biting me! I growled back and tried to move my neck free but she bit harder and fisted her hand between my thighs pulling my pubic hair slightly causing me to gasp and whine then go still and limp. I had never know Anna to be so aggressive before, and I knew instinctively that I had just lost a dominance game.

 

After a few seconds of absolute stillness Anna released my neck and licked her bite mark gently before whispering in my ear.

 

“Tonight you are mine Elsa.” her voice was firm but I could tell she was unsure, almost pleading, and I nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes sister, yours” she smiled broadly and her tone changed to one of satisfaction.

 

“Good, now let me play with you, and don’t rush me.” I whined but nodded again and stayed still as her fingers return to their gently exploring between my thighs and I felt her mouth skim along my collarbone, I did my best to hold in a moan and was only partly successful in doing so.

 

Anna giggled again when she heard it and lifted her head to look in my eyes.

 

“Oh Elsa, don’t be afraid to make noise, let me hear it all. I want to know how much you like my touch.” So I let out a louder moan as her mouth found my left nipple and shivered as her tongue started to lap at it, waves of heat spreading from my nipple through my body and I twitched under her touch.

 

My bloodlust was starting to make itself known with a vengeance as Anna continued to tease my core with her hand and I looked down at her hungrily. As if feeling my stare Anna pulled her head away from my chest locking eyes with me and sucking my nipple harder as she pulled away making my back arch in pain and pleasure until there was a loud pop and my nipple was released from her mouth.

 

“Oh my beautiful sister.” Anna whispered “You will get your turn, I promise.”

 

And with that Anna mounted herself on my right thigh and I gasped as I felt something very hot and soaking wet rub against it. _She is dripping wet!_ I thought half crazed with longing but managing to keep still under her. She wanted me to submit to her tonight and I would do my best to satisfy her wants.

 

I was reward for my obedience when she finally slide one of her fingers inside my core, eliciting a quiet scream of pleasure from me as I moved the leg Anna had not mounted as far to the side as possible to give my sister all the room she needed.

 

Anna was done talking it seemed as she started to grind herself firmly on my thigh as she slide her finger in and out of me in time with her thrusts, her free hand pressing firmly on my abdomen for balance and her eyes never leaving my face as she quickly brought my virgin body to its first climax. It was like nothing I had felt before and I was a little embarrassed I had reached it so quickly. It felt as if a storm raged inside my body setting every nerve a light with crashing waves of heat. Every muscle in my body locked up until with a sudden jerk they relaxed and the heat subsided leaving me feeling as if I was floating and light headed, though I felt Anna wilding grinding on my thigh still and I opened my eyes to watch her. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her mouth was hanging open as she moaned one continuous note then she jerked and her eyes snapped open and she quickly leaned down to whisper in my ear as she hips moved with even more force.

 

“I am so close Elsa, bite me now and push me over the edge.” I bite my own lip and shook my head trembling under her. I can’t, what If I can’t stop. What If I hurt her, kill her even. “Bite me!” she command no longer whispering and I obey without questioning sinking my fangs into her throat and the sweetness flavor I have ever tasted, or even imagined flooded into my mouth. I nearly climaxed again from my first swallow of her exquisite blood. Anna screamed my name as fang sank into her flesh and her whole body locked and shuddered as I drank. Each pull of blood from her neck and down my throat cause her whole body to twitch and Anna to moan my name. I found as I drank that the frenzy I had always experience when feeding from animals was absent as I fed from my sister. I could feel her body and hear her heart, and my confidence rose as I realized that I could stop whenever I wished. The frenzy that normally consumed me when I fed was gone. After only a few seconds of feeding I did stop sliding my fangs from Anna neck and her whole body went limp and collapsed onto me. I nuzzled her shoulder and neck gently as I moved my arms to cradle her to my chest. Noticing a slow trickle of blood still came from my bite I started to gently lick her wound and frozen in awe as her skin quickly healed over after each of my licks, until there were just four silver circles on her neck where my fangs had pierced through.

 

 _Well… that’s good to know_ I thought as a smile spread across my lips. My saliva had healed my bite, something I hadn’t known before since all my prey had died from my feeding.

 

“That was wonderful.” Anna mumble as she rubbed her cheek against my shoulder, still lost in her moment of bliss.

 

“Yes, yes it was.” I whispered in her ear doing my best to put all my love and awe I was currently feeling into my voice. “Anna, I love you.” Anna nearly purred at these words and her arms slide under my body to hold me just as I was holding her.

 

“And I love you my dear vampire”.

 

We lay together in bliss for a few minutes before Anna seemed to regain her energy and she rolled off me with a giggle settled herself against the headboard watching me.

 

“Your turn now my dear sister. Do with me as you will.”

 

“Gladly.” I replied and fell upon her. Needless to say, Anna didn’t sleep that night either.

 


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Awesome beta reader: Heroism as he is known on fanfiction has put forth his almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I awoke to the heavenly and utterly ethereal feeling of finger nails tracing patterns over my bare thighs and a cold, satin-smooth pillow under me. I opened my bleary eyes to find the source of my, so far, wonderful morning only to find my vision covered by a wall of platinum blonde.. _something._

 

 _“What…?”_ I thought in a daze—that is, until I heard her voice and my whole body froze as memories came flooding back.

 

“Anna, darling?” Elsa whispered into my hair as her fingers continued to trace tantalizing patterns onto my bare thigh. A heavy blush found its way to my cheeks at her touch, that term of endearment and most of all my memories from last night.

 

 _“Oh gods above, I was a beast last night,”_ I thought, hiding my face against Elsa’s chest… her naked chest and I jerked back in surprise, causing her arms to tighten around me.

 

“Yes you were very.. _wild_.” Elsa said coyly. “I enjoyed your enthusiasm.”

 

 _“Oh no did I say that out loud?”_ I blushed even more if that was possible when I heard Elsa giggle, but even through my embarrassment I felt my body warm up and tingle at the wonderful sound. I couldn’t help but smile.

 

After a moment of silence—in which Elsa smirked at me and continued to tease my soft skin with her nails—I started searching around for a topic to pull us away from my red cheeks. I stared up at her and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Were you waiting for me to wake up? Or just watching me sleep?” I asked in a quick, hurried voice.

 

“Both. I always do both.” I smiled broadly at the sincerity in her voice and moved up to peck her cheek as her words really sunk in. I froze in place before I could complete the action.

 

“Always?” I whispered in shock only an inch or two from her face.

 

“Always, Anna; or at least always for the past three years.” Elsa had replied in a whisper equally soft as my own. “You have no idea how much time I spent watching you, out of sight but there.”

 

My mouth fell open at this and anger boiled in my stomach. I opened my mouth to yell at her for never showing herself to me, for making me think and feel alone the whole time when suddenly she was gone. Elsa had moved so fast that she blurred and a moment later there was a knock at the door.

 

“Princess Anna?” Gerda’s voice called through the wooden door.

 

“Yes Gerda, what is it?” I asked a little sharply, still seething from what Elsa had told me.

 

“Breakfast will be ready soon. Would you prefer it in your room or in the dining hall?” was the neutral reply. I winced a little. Normally Gerda was warm and friendly, if a little distant. I must have offended her with my sharp tone.

 

“Would you please have it sent up?” I said it much softer this time, already regretting having sounded confrontational to her. I wasn’t mad at her, after all.

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” still neutral, great I would have to apologize to her later.

 

“Elsa, I know you're there. You know I’ve got something to say to you!” I growled, looking around for her.

 

“Here, Snowflake.” Elsa whispered teasingly into my ear. I looked back to see her completely naked, sprawled out on my bed looking up at me with puppy eyes. I couldn’t keep a grip on my anger when faced with those eyes.. or that body, for that matter.

 

“Um… Why.. why.. didn’t you ever tell me y-you were there?” I stuttered out as my heart rate picked up and I felt a tingling spread through my body. I wanted her so bad. God she was perfect; she was naked and _right there._

 

But I did my best to wait for her answer before completely losing control.

 

At my question, however, Elsa’s face took a turn for the serious and I forced myself to focus on her, not hiding my worry.

 

“I had to keep my distance, Anna. Until last night I feared I would hurt you— _kill you._ I am a monster now, sister; I mean I always have been. My powers made me one, a monster who could hurt those she cared about unintentionally or not. But now… Anna, I am something out of people’s nightmares; a creature that preys on the blood of others and I want it, I want blood so bad it burns my throat.” She fixed me with a steady look, her eyes burning intensely into mine as if trying to make me believe everything she said was true.

 

“You are not a monster, Elsa.. never have been,” I replied, leaning in and brushing my lips over hers in a tender gesture. “You are, have been and will always be my sister; now and forever my lover; and you have always been my whole world. I do not fear you Elsa.” I whispered, resting my forehead against hers. Elsa didn’t answer and after a few moments she tilted her head to kiss me gently in return before standing up and moving in a blur to my closet. She returned with a nightgown which she threw at me and smirked.

 

“Dress quickly. Gerda will be here in less than a minute and I think she plans on simply barging in.” It wasn’t until that moment I realized that I was just as naked as my sister and I blushed furiously as I scrambled to get the nightgown on in record time.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I wrapped myself in the shadows as I watched my sister dress quickly, almost falling over as she did so. I nearly sped over to her, intending to catch her but she caught herself using the post of her bed. If I had a heartbeat it would surely be going crazy right now as the idea of her falling and getting hurt scared me on a whole new level from before. After last night, after Anna claimed me and I her over and over again, I found the very idea of leaving her presence painful and the thought of so much as a scratch on her skin would make me seethe with rage at whatever would cause it. The feeling was terrifying and satisfying at the same time.

 

Once Anna was dressed she looked around for me again and I smiled as her face pulled into a very cute pout when she couldn’t find me.

 

“Elsa?” She whispered in a pleading voice. I didn’t have the heart to tease her for even a moment so I replied immediately.

 

“I’m here love, always here.” Anna sighed in exasperation at my words

 

“But I want you here!” she stamped her foot and pointed at the floor next to her, causing me to break into a fit of giggles at her pose.

 

“I mean it!” Anna said in a whispered shout, her face growing severe.

 

“Anna, I will be at your side the moment Gerda leaves; now c’mon and smile, here she comes.” I whispered back just loud enough for her to hear me and a moment later the door opened and Gerda came bustling in with a tray of morning pastries and fruit.

 

Anna smiled and quickly moved to grab a chocolate-covered pastry only to have her hand slapped away as Gerda pushed past her, setting it down on a small table by Anna’s fireplace.

 

“Now, young lady, I want you to eat all of this! I don’t want to ever see you starving yourself again. Do I make myself clear?” Gerda said in a dangerous voice, to which Anna gave a meek nod before Gerda walked briskly, this time out of the room. The moment the door closed behind her I hopped into the large armchair by the fire, still completely naked. I stretched like a cat, giving Anna a perfect view of all my curves. My chested warmed at the look of consummate hunger upon her face—not for the food but for _me,_ and before she could take a step to reach me I held up a hand, palm facing her.

 

“Lock the door, lose the clothes and eat your food. If your hands touch me once before you do all of that then you won’t get any of _this._ ” I teased her and her jaw dropped open as if shocked that I would torture her so badly. But she knew I was serious and turned quickly to lock the door. Then with her back to me she lifted her gown over her head to reveal her beautiful body to me once more.

 

She clearly dropped her gown on purpose and bent over to pick it up, giving me a titillating view of her rear which she shook slowly as she straightened back up and looked over her shoulder. She watched me intently as she did.

 

Again I was shocked by the pure sensuality and confidence Anna seemed to be able to bring out around me. I groaned as she shook her rear side-to-side a few times rather quickly. Just knowing that it was for _me_ I nearly leapt across the room and took her right then and there as she did so, which was no doubt her plan. I stayed completely still and did my best not to show her how much effort it took. It wasn’t just the sight that had my entire body wracked with desire but also her scent. It was clear in my sense of smell just how wet my sister was and I longed to taste her again, to inhale that scent pure and powerful, unadulterated by the air between us.

 

After a second or two of standing there, her expression turned to a pout at my outward control. I could tell she wasn’t happy at the failure of her ploy. She walked over to sit in the armchair next to me but I make a soft noise in my throat and patted my lap.

 

“Sit here, Snowflake.” I said while doing my best to give her a sultry glance.

 

“Um Elsa, that might be a bit much to expect me not to touch you with my hands if we’re so close.” Anna said in an almost pleading voice as she sat down in the armchair next to me. I moved as fast as possible, much faster than Anna could track and slipped into the chair right before she sat down so that she was sitting in my lap. I immediately wrapped one arm around her waist. A moan nearly left my throat as our bare bodies connected.

 

Anna let out a surprised yelp and turned to glare daggers at me. It only caused me to laugh happily and peck her nose softly with my lips before I pulled her closer so that her bare back was pressed firmly into my equally bare chest. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

 

“Eat now, lover.” I whispered softly, licking the shell of her ear as I did. I took delight in the tremor that shook through her body.

 

“You first,” she whispered back and I hummed teasingly, nuzzling her neck before dragging one fang slowly over her skin; hard enough to scratch but not to draw blood and Anna moaned with longing.

 

“No, my dear one, you first. Now eat.” I said in a normal tone of voice as I lifted both my hands up to pinch the underside of her breasts and at the same time eliciting a delightfully loud gasp from my sister.

 

When she still didn’t reach for the food I sighed and grabbed a strawberry, bringing it to her lips. She immediately devoured it, letting out a content sigh and licking the tips of my fingers playfully. I moaned in her ear encouragingly as she did. I reached for another strawberry.

 

I continued to feed her and was rewarded each time with a little tease; but soon, to my disappointment, the plate was completely empty. The disappointment didn’t last long, however. No sooner did Anna swallow the last bit of pastry had she turned around, taking my face in both hands and pressing her lips hungrily to mine. She pushed her tongue past my lips and began a dance with my own.

 

I responded in kind, kissing her with as much force as I dared. I was so much stronger than her, and I sought to prove it as I grabbed her rear in both hands and twisted her around so that we were chest to chest. Her thighs were spread to either side of my hips and I willed a cold breeze to brush over her body in a chilling caress.

 

Anna moaned and arched her body, breaking our kiss as she enjoyed the breeze.

 

“Gods above, Elsa—that is _amazing._ ” She panted as I stilled the breeze. I moved to suck one of her perky nipples into my mouth, _loving_ the groan of appreciation I received for my efforts.

 

Before we could get any farther, however, there came a loud knock at the door. I hissed in anger at the interruption and Anna whimpered whilst grinding her slick folds against my stomach, but she bit her lip to keep quiet.

 

“Your Highness? We are unable to find Queen Elsa.” Gerda’s voice called through the locked door. “Do you know where she might be? She is needed for a most urgent matter in the throne room.” I watched my sister as she continued to grind again, her eyes closed and her lip firmly caught between her teeth to muffle her soft whines and moans. I realized that she was not about to answer, so I did.

 

“I am in here sharing breakfast with Princess Anna. Whatever the matter is, it will have to wait until we finish. Please inform whoever wishes to speak with me that I will be down within the half hour.”

 

There was a long pause. I was sure of some surprise reaction. For years I had kept myself separate from most everyone—especially my sister—and now here I was having breakfast with her. “Of course, Your Majesty,” Gerda replied. Then after another slight pause I heard her footsteps move away.

 

When I deemed her far enough away I grinned down at my sister who still had her eyes closed. I flipped us so that she was sitting in the chair, then I knelt on the floor and pulled her lovely body close and enjoyed my sister’s wonderful flower through two of her loud, shuddering orgasms before pulling away to lick my lips clean.

 

“Better?” I whispered, and Anna nodded with a heavy contented sigh as she tenderly curled her legs around my chest, just under my arms and reached with her hands for me in a clear invitation to cuddle.

 

“I can’t, my dear. I’ve used up twenty of my thirty minutes satisfying you.” I continued to whisper but I crawled up to her body nonetheless.

 

“You still need breakfast.” She mumbled and tilted her head, exposing the smooth expanse of her throat and I smiled, finally letting the beast inside me out. I swiftly bit her neck, causing her to buck under me slightly but her hands buried themselves into my hair to hold me in place.

 

Just like last night I didn’t feel the frenzy I normally felt when feeding; only a warm, comforting assurance that the girl under me was willing to substance my life with her own. Because of how much I had fed yesterday, both on animals and my own sister, I took only a few gulps of her blood before pulling away, licking her wound and nuzzling my nose under her jaw.

 

“Thank you,” I whispered before kissing her jaw tenderly.

 

“Anytime, beautiful—anytime.” Anna smiled at me then pushed me playfully. “Now go or you will be late. I’ll be here, completely naked, until late afternoon if you ever.. you know, _get the chance to stop by._ ” She winked at this and I laughed hard and long before getting dressed and heading to the throne room.

 

Upon entering the throne room, I knew immediately that something was wrong, for it was empty. Not a soul seemed to be in the room; not even the servants that usually stood at each of the doorways.

 

After giving the room a once-over I heard a small groan from overhead and then a rustle of movement. I glanced up in time to see Gerda’s body falling down a few feet in front of me. I rushed to catch her and managed to break her fall just before she hit the marble floor; then the scent of blood hit me and my eyes locked on the large bite mark at her neck that was slowly closing before my eyes, just as Anna’s had only minutes prior.

 

“I think it’s it time that we talked, fledgling.” A clear male voice spoke from behind me and I turned slowly as I heard his cruel laughter.


	5. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Awesome beta reader: Heroism as he is known on fanfiction has put forth his almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

“I think it’s time that we talked, fledgling.” A clear male voice spoke from behind me. I turned slowly, hearing his cruel laughter as I did.

 

Before me stood Kai, dressed much differently than I was used to seeing him. He wore a completely black suit, and I mean _completely_ _black_ ; not a trace of any other color on him, and like all his other outfits it was clearly tailored to fit a rather larger body. But what shocked me the most was the blood running from his mouth as deep, rich, gem-like crimson eyes gazed at me like a predator who had just cornered its prey.

 

“Kai!” I gasped, clutching Gerda closer to my chest. I did my best to stay standing through the shocking realization that Kai was like me, and not only that but he was the reason Gerda was half-dead in my arms.

 

He merely laughed at the shocked look on my face and started towards me. I stepped back each time he moved forward. I shifted Gerda into one arm; then, suddenly he was gone. I froze in place and twisted around, frantically looking for him.

 

“Kai? Where are you?” I demanded rather weakly, but the shock was wearing off and slowly being replaced with anger. _Kai is… Kai is a-a vampire? Then that means... he might even be who changed me into this monster._ But the matter at hand seemed of greater importance. _He hurt Gerda—almost killed her._

After a moment I felt something brush my check. I jerked to look sideways, only to find the space empty. Then his voice called out from behind me.

 

“Well I guess we’ll _definitely_ have to work on your sensory development, if can lose track of little old me.” He sneered as I whirled around, still clutching Gerda protectively.

 

“W-was it you? Are you the reason that I.. that I am like this now?” I asked. I could feel my body beginning to act on its own as fear and anger took the wheel.

 

“Am I the reason you are _alive,_ you mean? Yes, it was me that saved you after that dagger pierced your heart, and let me tell you that was very, very difficult—” he said with a condescending drawl, “left me weak for years.” His face twisted in disdain at the memory. I started to growl.

 

I thought, _Weak? Was that his reason for hiding this from me for three years! That he was too weak? He left me alone with the horror that I am for three years!_ My growl intensified at my thoughts. He had already been glaring at me, but then he looked daggers.

 

“Silence!” He barked. It was almost like a pressure filled my throat and stopped my growl dead in its tracks. “Now put that useless human down, and let’s go for a walk, young one.” I watched in horror as my body obeyed his commands without any conscious input from myself. I put Gerda down, causing Kai to smile but he nevertheless said nothing as he turned and walked out. I exited the front doors of the castle, trailing behind him.

 

Kai led me through the courtyard of the castle and made eye contact with anyone who approached us, causing them to stumble, look confused then walk away as we then entered the city. Unlike the castle, it was far too busy with morning preparations to pay us much attention.

 

Finally we came to a large, empty but well-kept building on the far side of the city. It looked like any of the other houses around, but there were no inhabitants to speak of; and it was this house into which Kai led us.

 

We moved quickly through the main hallway and dining room, then through a door under the stairs that lead us into the cellar. The cellar looked much like any other, barring a table in the center at which we both sat, my body obeying a silent order from Kai.

 

“Now, tell me, for I am most curious; how many pathetic humans have had the unfortunate pleasure of dying at your hand since you awoke?” He asked with a lop-sided smile, and it was clear on his face that this was a game to him; that he enjoyed the idea of me having killed.

 

“One,” I said, glaring at him. He jerked back in his chair, my answer clearly surprising him. His face spoke of incredulity.

 

“Be honest with me, whelp!” he said this one a command to which I couldn’t ignore, however my answer stayed the same.

 

“One,” I said again, gritting my teeth as I did. He gathered himself and looked around, leaning over the table slightly.

 

“How have you survived?” Kai almost whispered, though he was even more composed, and definitely serious. “Unless you’ve found a willing host, it should have taken years to develop enough control not to drain your victims.”

 

“I hunt animals. After killing a maid in the wake of my first frenzy, I dared not attempt to feed from any human.” Disgust and self-loathing filled my being as I spoke.

 

“Animals…” Kai said, once again shocked. He broke into laughter.

 

Once his cackling had died down, he leaned back in his chair and fixed me with another one of his sly grins. “Well, before I have you tell me everything, and I do mean _everything_ that has happened, I will let you ask a question about me. I bet you have a great number of them running through your mind.”

 

I didn’t reply right away. He had said ‘a question,’ as in only one and I knew that he could silence me with but a word as he had already proven. I needed time to think. And then I settled on the question I wanted answered the most.

 

“Why me? Why did you bring this curse upon me?” I asked, my eyes blazing as I glared at him over the table.

 

“Why you?” he asked, almost incredulous. “My dear why _not_ you? Really, out of anyone in this entire kingdom, you were the one most worthy of this gift. I had planned from the first moment I started working in Arendelle for your parents to change one of their children.” I opened my mouth to demand to know why, why he had planned to change one of us but he silenced me with a look before I could even form words.

“And then I learned of your ice powers and I knew immediately it would have to be you. I was so very curious to find out if your powers would survive the change. And if they did survive the change I knew I would have the most powerful creature in this world under my control. There was never anyone else but you, dear Elsa. I merely had to wait for you to reach adulthood for your body and your powers to become fully developed.” He cleared his throat and then stilled. “Now tell me everything that has happened since your change. Leave nothing out.” He commanded and the words flowed from my mouth of their own accord, leaving me no time to even process his would-be responses.

 

We talked for hours in that cellar. Kai wanted to know every single detail about my life since I had turned, and though I fought him at every turn I couldn’t keep silent when ordered to answer. I told him of everything; my struggle to control my blood frenzy, my commitment to feed only from animals, the nights spent watching Anna, how I used my powers over ice to hunt at time. I told him of the nights in the tavern listening to Anna and the way of my courting her. He even made me share what happened the first night I told her everything. He had me tell him _everything,_ and a sly grin that made my spine tingle stretched across his face as I finished.

 

“So you did find a host.. and it’s your.. _sister?_ ” He laughed at this. “Naughty, naughty,” he chided before rising to stand and pacing around a bit. I could only watch him, as I was ordered to stay put.

 

“Well, I must say your tale is most interesting.” He hid his laugh behind a fist. “A vegetarian vampire, that’s what you are.” he said with another laugh before returning to the table and placing his hands down firmly. He leaned upon the table with his full weight.

 

“Now hear this—here is what you are going to do now:  
You are going to return to the castle, retrieve the Arendellian rights of ascension—the orb and scepter—and give them to me, thereby appointing me as regent because you are obviously too lost in your grieving to rule. Then a week or two from now you will pretend to kill yourself… again, and I will be left as regent. That should keep me entertained for a few decades at least.” He spoke in a calm, commanding voice with a wicked grin plastered to his face. “Once I grow bored, or once the people notice I don’t seem to be aging, I’ll enjoy tearing the nation apart.” He paused for thought. “Perhaps a civil war? Or something of that manner.” He nodded in self-agreement. “Then, my dear vegetarian vampire, we will have the rest of eternity to explore this world; and with your powers under my control, there isn’t a thing on this planet that can stop me from getting what I want—whatever I want.”

 

I stared at him dumbly. Shock was the only thing I knew. I could barely believe that this _conniving, fiendish_ man before me was actually the _same_ Kai I had grown up knowing; the kind, gentle Kai who had helped raise me alongside Gerda. _No,_ I thought, _this cruel, cruel creature won’t get the best of me._

 

“And why would I do that?” I said through clenched teeth, already feeling the compulsion to get up and do as he had ordered me to.

 

“Because, dear one, I am your sire. No vampire can defy their sire. _You. Are. My. Slave._ ” He had rather relished himself in drawing out those last few words. I shivered in fear and disgust at the leer he was giving me, roving his eyes over my body. “And I will enjoy ordering you around.” He added, licking his lips.

 

I just stared at him in horror for what seemed like a few minutes before he straightened and sighed. “Well, that mutt should be done taking care of your sister by now. Let us return.”

 

“What…?” I whispered. Fear wracked my very being.

 

“Oh, it was nothing, really. I found this young werewolf on my return trip, and I knew I could find a use for him so I compelled him to my will. It’s really not all that hard to do when they don’t have a pack to support and empower them. He, notwithstanding, was the perfect tool for my planned disposal of Anna.”

 

“Did you just say…” It seemed like the world stopped spinning. _What did he just say?_ “Take care of my sister.. of _Anna!?_ ” I asked. My gut was clenching in fear.

 

“Why, yes, Elsa, she should be dead very soon. If your grief is to be the reason I become regent and you kill yourself, then of course there needs to be something worth grieving over. Your sister will be ripped limb from limb by the werewolf I sent to her rooms.” Kai said without even a hint of remorse as he started to walk towards the door again. I was frozen in place, left to fume in the white-hot flames of my rage.

 

He was nearly to the top of the stairs before he realized I was not following him. “Come now Elsa, those in the castle will be looking for you soon, obviously to inform you of what has happened to your sister.”

 

“No,” I growled as the flames of continued to course through me, running in rivulets and channels through my blood. Anna was in _danger._ _My Anna_ was going to die, and this monster was the reason. I was going to kill him; no, I had to kill him, however I still felt the compulsion to do as he ordered. I took one more step before I froze up again. I fought with everything I had.

 

Kai frowned at my struggle and repeated his order, but I didn’t hear it. The storm of my powers was raging beneath my skin and my whole body was humming synchronously as I resisted his hold on me.

 

It was the howl that finally did it—a deep, bloodcurdling howl that rang over the entire city of Arendelle, and though the scream that followed was much too quiet for human ears to hear, especially next to that howl, my ears could pick it up. His control over me snapped and I leapt for Kai, intending to rip him in half on my way out the door. The wind from the blizzard shoved him into the door and he was unable to move away from my onslaught.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I did my best to hold in a whimper as I watched Elsa leave my room dressed properly to meet with whoever was waiting on her in the throne room. My body was still sticky with sweat and sex. The throbbing between my thighs came back in full force as I watched her hips sway in her perfectly form-fitting ice gown.

 

“Get it together, Anna.” I whispered to myself as I stood and headed for the bathroom. “One night and one morning and she already has you turned into some sex-crazed girl.” I chided myself and slapped my cheeks a bit as I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a crazy mess of bedhead. I blushed, realizing it had been like this since I woke up and Elsa hadn’t said anything; she had even moaned about my being beautiful while looking up at me from between my legs. The image of her between my thighs caused a flare of heat between my legs again and I groaned. I moved to start a cold water bath. While the bath was filling I sat down and started to finger the four small bumps on my neck where Elsa had fed from me twice now.

 

“You better hurry back, Elsa.” I mumbled as a silent threat to the empty room, brushing the thoughts of Elsa and what she was from my mind as well as forcing my hand to rest in my lap. She was still my sister; not a monster.

 

When the bath was full, I lowered myself into it and shivered the whole while. Though it did help ease the heat in my body at least until I started thinking of the bath Elsa and I had shared almost a week ago.

 

“Ugh, Anna would you stop it already!” I groaned and flopped my head back against the side of the bath.

 

Hours later I was sitting in my personal study—a room I hardly used—curled up in an armchair with nothing but a bathrobe and a book in my hands. The sun was close to setting and I had for the first time in my life spent the entire day in my room just as I had promised Elsa I would. But she never returned during the day. I was determined to not let that bother me. Elsa would come to me in the night. I had no doubt. She couldn’t stay away. The look in her eyes before she had left was evidence enough for me on that matter. It look like she was cutting her own arm off by walking out that door.

 

As the sun slowly set and the small room got darker and darker, I closed my book and got up to light some candles. It was a wonderful book, one of Elsa favorites.. at least, she had said it was. It revolved around a little girl who wished to be a knight while her twin brother did not. For years the girl pretended to be her brother in order to be trained as a knight and eventually earn her shield. All the while she kept an eye on an evil duke who wished to take the throne. The girl was a redhead just like me and might could teach me a thing or two about being stubborn… Or maybe not.

 

I was just returning the book to the shelf when I heard a low growling noise from behind me. I froze in place as still as a statue, listening for any more noise. After a few long moments I heard the deep rumbling again and I turned around quickly to see a large, dark shape across the room from me. It was faintly humanoid in shape but much taller than me. Its body was covered in sandy blonde fur and it possessed the snout, ears and tail of a wolf. It stood on its hind.. paws? And at the tips of each of its fingers were long, deadly-looking claws. Its eyes flashed a bright gold in the faint candlelight before it lifted its head and howled. It felt as if the very floor of the room shook with the force and I clamped my hands over my ears as the sound pierced through me. After holding the powerful note for a few seconds, it lowered its head stared right at me and leaped.

 

A scream of utter terror tore itself from my throat as I leapt to the side in an attempt to avoid the monster. A sharp burning pain flashed and a heavy weight hit my shoulder, tossing me to the floor a few feet and I screamed again. Trying to lift myself to my feet, I realized my right arm wouldn’t move. I turned to look at it. Four long and very deep gashes from my shoulder down to my biceps had torn straight to the bone. Blood was coming out in heavy measure.

 

“ _Oh gods…”_ I thought, dazed as I rolled onto my back, searching for the wolf and flinching. I raised my good arm above my head as I saw the fangs of the creature moving towards my throat. Its jaws wrapped around my forearm and bit, causing a loud snapping noise. The scream to follow was nearly deafening. The monster was now on top of me and I gasped in pain as he raked his back paws over my hips and thighs, ripping them open and then doing the same to my chest. My mind faded as if a heavy cloud was filling my thoughts, but still I struggled, trying to push the beast off of me to no avail. My struggles died when I felt strong jaws close around my throat for a brief moment before there was a pained howl and the weight of the creature on top of me was suddenly gone. My vision faded into nothingness.

 

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

 

I was too late—that much was clear by the sheer amount of blood on the floor. _Anna’s blood._ I would know its scent anywhere. Furniture was broken and shattered all over the room. Fabric from Anna’s bathrobe was all over the floor.

 

“Anna!” I sobbed in hopes that she would reply from somewhere I hadn’t looked yet. And even though the room wasn’t silent—the bustling of guards and officials coming and going through her rooms searching for her, the creature or anything that would help locate them—there was no response to my cry.

 

An anger was slowly resurfacing in my chest; a burning fury that was kept in place by only one thought: _revenge._ I would find both the werewolf and Kai and I would kill them both. Nothing on this earth would stop me. I growled under my breath as I thought back to how Kai had already escaped me. I was almost upon him, about to rip his head from his shoulders when Anna’s second scream, this one of pain and terror—not just fear—was heard, it shook me to the core and caused me to hesitate. In that moment Kai had fled and I made the choice to let him go so that I could try and save Anna. _But I failed to save her, and Kai escaped._

 

“Your Majesty.” A firm male voice pulled me from my thoughts and I jerked up to glare at the man from the floor where I sat next to the rather large pool of Anna’s blood.

 

“Captain Thor, I want you to find _who_ or _what_ ever did this to my sister and I want its head. Do you understand me?” I had said it in a deadly calm voice that hid the storm of my thoughts.

 

The man nodded and then spoke. “The only clues as to what happened here that we could find were large gouges in the floor and walls, all the blood and of course the howls that the entire city heard.” He knitted his brow. “I am not sure of any creature that could have done this, my men are already whispering of monsters and myths that could have done such a thing.”

 

I was not at all surprised by this but I kept my mouth shut. About the subject, that is.

 

“Regardless, I want this creature found, and you are wasting time by just standing here.” My intent was dangerous, and I got to my feet. I saw the man visibly gulp before he saluted and turned about, ordering his men out of the rooms.

 

I walked slowly to the window, following the trail of Anna’s blood and the foreign scent of the werewolf. The window was broken and I saw that Anna’s blood was there on the sill. A spark of hope—not for Anna’s life for I was convinced that she was dead—sparked in my chest; hope of finding the damned beast. It had left a trail. His scent may have been unfamiliar and difficult to track but he had taken Anna’s body with him. And _Anna’s_ scent I could follow anywhere. I leapt from the window into the dark of night, my heart cold and frozen inside the furnace of hate that was my chest.


End file.
